


you said 'Come' but then you left

by fancyshipper



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Based on Reality, my reality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyshipper/pseuds/fancyshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because Kuroko was there, standing next to the wired wall of the court, being able to witness everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you said 'Come' but then you left

_I'm bored. Let's go one on one. Usual court?_

 

Kuroko blinked in surprise. It had been a while since the last time Aomine texted him -trying to make a contact and patch the broken past between. But now, an invitation for a game?

 

 _I have homework, Aomine-kun_.  _Give me 20 minutes?_

 

Of course there was no answer. Aomine wasn't the type of a guy who would leisurely replying a single OK and with that said, Kuroko knew very well that he got 20 minutes to finish his work. He knew the basketball between him and his ex-light was in the top list of his priority but he was one hundred percent certain that he wouldn't have any energy left to get the algorithm done if he chose to do basketball first. The whole world knows that basketball couldn't improve your math skill in a flash -except for Midorima, if that applies.

And Kuroko, miraculously, was able to get all numbers done in thirteen minutes and twenty eight seconds -oh the power of love perhaps. With a slight tug of excitement under his pokerface, Kuroko hurriedly kissed the wrinkled forehead of his grandmother and bid his goodbye to his mother -telling her to tell his father later time that he was going to go home late from the court.

He was meters away from the court when he heard sound of a ball being dunked, a far too familiar vibrating echo from the basket, slips of shoes and noisy shouts.

"What the heck! Kise, I told you to guard him!"

"It's not my fault! Kagamicchi shouldn't let him slip!"

Then there was the steady rhyme from the dribbling ball. "You guys are pathetic"

"Shut up! If only I had the chance to warm up I would be able to take you down even without this stupid blond's help"

"Kagamicchi! So cruel!"

Kuroko watched the humorous banter exchange from the corner of the court -far but close, visible but hidden. He checked his blue streaked black watch, it was about the time he promised Aomine to come. He wonder if Aomine remembered -would he?

"Eh, but Aominecchi, it's such a rare thing to see you here!"

The ball stopped in one palm only to be whirled soundlessly in the well-built arm, circling up and down the tanned skin. "I was bored"

"The weird one is supposed to be you, Kise. Why are you doing here in this area?!"

"There was a photo shoot at XY Mall and stop yelling Kagamicchi I can hear you clearl- wah Aominecchi!"

Before the noisy blond finished his sentence, Aomine whirled the ball on his palm and addressed himself to the basket opposite his field. The other two was taken aback by the sudden motion but then reacted fast -much the joy of the egoistic Touou ace. The three of them collided in a horrible act of guarding and stealing and striking and minutes later Aomine was still unable to score another basket. With the grin in his face, Aomine whistled next to Kise and pivoted himself abruptly to make a new move, silently challenging the copy-cat to make use of his ability -surely copying Aomine's new move was boiling a new sentiment for the model. Kagami scoffed and stole the ball from the over confidence Aomine and stuck his tongue out in a childish victorious streak.

"You can't copy him if you don't hold the ball, idiot!"

Aomine burst in laughter while revengefully making his way back to attack Kagami. Kise, with never ending wails on his tail, complied to the animalistic pace of the two and managed to steal the ball before got stolen again in front of the basket in the middle of his lay up.

"Why don't we just play one on one?"

A bead of sweat swept their faces. "One on one couldn't be played by three people, Bakagami"

"I don't want to be benched!"

"Shut up, Kise! We can just play it in our own"

"Heh", Aomine grinned. "The third basket?"

"Just let Kise use the trash bin over there"

Another chain of laughter echoed the whole court with Kise waving his hands in annoyance. Nevertheless, they continued their little game -silly but relaxing. Without any verbal explanation, they managed to play one on one with three people and for that fact, Kuroko found himself almost slapping his forehead to witness the stupidity of his friends. But then Kuroko's eyebrow furrowed. Based on their conversation and just now growing sweats, it seemed that it wasn't that long for them to play together.  _Does that mean Aomine-kun is killing time while waiting for-_

 _"_ Today I played Touou second string and I can't believe they haven't improved that much"

"Eh?"

"Huuh?!"

"Even the way they're dribbling the ball is still sucks"

"Shut up", Kagami played with the ball on his hand, bouncing it back and forth to the hard concrete floor. "It's your fault to enter a school with famous basketball club"

"But Kaijou also has second string members", Kise smiled and shrugged his shoulder. "I don't have any say about it though"

"You know they have their own effort to reach that stage", Kagami threw the basketball to Kise who happily dribbled it between his legs, playing with his swiftness and legs flexibility.

"Then they just need to know their places to not challenging me into a match"

"Whoa! They challenged you, Aominecchi?"

Aomine clicked his tongue in an obvious distaste -yet it was crystal clear for Kagami and Kise not to comment Aomine's rough behavior. As much as Aomine got his love back to basketball on the last official match to Seirin, there was a lot of aspects he needed to improve and that, required a good amount of time.

"Well, I just walked here and then you guys came"

Kuroko's lithe fingers curled up into a restless knuckle.  _But you're here because you want to play with me. And I'm here because you're here._

"Nah, now that it comes into this, I won't let you guys go home. Play me now"

If it was the usual Kuroko, he would casually walked to the court, turned up to them and joined their games. But that night Kuroko was not the usual Kuroko. Was it because the overbearing excitement from Aomine's text, sudden tinge of craving the moment he played Aomine -just the two of them? Or was it because the sudden and discomforting feeling from the mention of one horrible dribble skill? Though Kuroko was not the type to fell insecure, but the moment he felt that he was about to interfere a magical clash between three aces, his heart ached. This couldn't be.. jealousy?

_Say that you're waiting for me, Aomine-kun_

"Haaa? We already played you, Aho!"

 _Say that it's been 20 minutes and Kuroko should be here right now_ _, Aomine-kun_

"Stop being so full of yourself, Aominecchi!"

_Say that you'll take them down with me, Aomine-kun_

"Shaddap! Let's get it on!"

 _Say that you invited me here, Aomine-kun_.

And then there was no other meaningless debate as the three boys started to enjoy their game -again. Kuroko, shrouded in shadows, blinked his bleary eyes. He was not being himself that night, he was sure of it. Kuroko was not one to be depressed over his worth but then he couldn't help but to question his place.

 

_I'm bored. Let's go one on one. Usual court?_

 

It was a gesture that Kuroko was always crave since forever, since the moment Aomine's croaked voice dumped him under the rain with the cruel  _I don't even remember how to receive your passes anymore_. The invitation was one hint that his presence was still needed in his ex-light's hollow heart. Kuroko was sure that perhaps this time they could patch things up by playing basketball together, just the two of them, in their usual court under the dark sky. Just the two of them against the cold wind breeze with their private practice as their dirty little secrets.

_But then what's the point of inviting him if in the end, Aomine could get any opponent to fulfill his never ending desire of meeting strong opponent?_

Because for that case, that particular damned and painful case, Kuroko knew that he wasn't the answer of Aomine endless demand. Kuroko was strong, but not in the place that could stand against Aomine in the same stairs. Kuroko's place was there, next to the long last Teikou ace, working on the brightest light as the darkest shadow.

Yet now Kuroko realized, maybe he wasn't truly rightful to own the title of a shadow -of Aomine's shadow. Maybe Kuroko should work on his math homework longer until midnight. Or maybe he was just a little too late to come to the court.

**Author's Note:**

> casually singing 'too little to late'


End file.
